


Summer Shandy

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Summer Fun [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Kyungsoo just wants to read trashy romance novels but Jongin has other ideas. Shameless PWP.





	Summer Shandy

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint there's some mild domming.

“Jongin I swear to god, if you don’t stop–” Kyungsoo slapped prying fingers away. He was on their bed, quietly reading a novel he had been meaning to finish for the past month. But of course, with their schedules and a comeback soon, his free time was extremely limited.

“But you’re so sexy, and I’m so turned on.” Jongin whined. His arms snaked around Kyungsoo's waist and he fingered his way up to a perk nipple and pinched it.

Kyungsoo pushed Jongin's hand away again. “Stop.” He glared into soft brown eyes. Jongin's puppy dog look was not going to cut it this time. Kyungsoo was already sore from this morning and it had showed during rehearsal. He looked away and settled deeper into their mountain of pillows. He licked his index finger and turned the page.

Jongin wiggled in the bed next to him. “Just five minutes, I swear I’ll only put the tip in.” He reached for Kyungsoo's soft tummy.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and sighed. “ _Five minutes._ ” He mocked and then snorted. As if Jongin could stop after five minutes. Every time he said that they ended up screwing until the sun came up and quite frankly Kyungsoo just wanted some peace and quiet. He gave Jongin a patronizing look and turned back to his book.

Jongin slid his hand up Kyungsoo's shirt and spread his palm flat on his stomach. He leaned in and planted a few gentle kisses on Kyungsoo's neck. “You know you want it.” He purred.

Kyungsoo's body betrayed him. Goosebumps followed Jongin's lips as they trailed up his neck and his dick began to harden. He shoved Jongin off him with his shoulders. “I said stop.” He laid the book face down on his lap and turned to Jongin. “Look, I just want to read and go to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow for rehearsal.”

Jongin sat up and pouted. “You’re boring.”

Kyungsoo picked up his book and adjusted his glasses on his nose. He gave Jongin a wary look. “If I’m so boring, why don’t you go bother someone else?” He flicked his gaze down to the page. The words came to life in his head. Despite the over the top tropes, and the not-so-subversive language, Kyungsoo loved to read trashy romance novels. The trashier the better.

Just as the heroine was about to get it on with the hunk from the front cover Kyungsoo felt the bed shift. He was tempted to look over, but his heroine was now coyly telling her savior that she had nothing to offer him but her prized virginity. And her hero was more than eager to take it. The hero tossed the leading lady on the bed and crawled over her, growling like a panther – yes, it really said that, and boy did Kyungsoo grin.

Kyungsoo bit his lip. Things were getting steamy for his heroic couple. The hero was marveling over the heroine’s nicely kempt pubic hairs that the author called a _tightly coiled triangle of curls_ – another snicker from Kyungsoo – and the heroine was blushing and acting innocent.

Pressure on Kyungsoo's legs almost tore him from the book, but he was determined to ignore it. The couple was about to get down to the dirty business and Kyungsoo could hardly wait. He skimmed over the superfluous descriptions of the heroine’s smooth and milky skin, long golden hair, and _moist cavern_ – another giggle – and finally landed on the business.

On his lap, he felt Jongin's finger the waist band of his boxers. He glanced at him over the top of his book. “What are you doing?”

Jongin froze. His eyes wide in surprise and a faint pink color spread across his face. “Nothing.” He face-planted in Kyungsoo's lap. His voice was muffled. “Just getting comfy.” His breath was hot through the thin fabric of Kyungsoo's boxers.

“Whatever.” Kyungsoo said. He dove back into his novel. Where was he? Ah. The hero removed his pants and his massive throbbing member swung between his legs. The heroine gaped up at him. “Th-that’s going inside me?” Kyungsoo snorted again. _Of course, it is sweetheart and you’re gonna take that cock like a champ._ Kyungsoo bit his lip to keep from giggling at his own thoughts. The hero flexed _masculinely_ – another direct quote – and Kyungsoo curled his toes.

Warm hot breath grazed over Kyungsoo’s crotch. He gave it half a thought and licked his finger to turn the page. _When were they going to fuck?_ Kyungsoo thought as he skimmed down the page. It was more overly flowery descriptions of the heroine’s innocence as she tried to bargain with the hero over his exaggerated dick size. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again and kept reading.

Finally, the hero had quieted the heroine’s concerns and was posed to enter her when Jongin's mouth closed over Kyungsoo's cock. He gasped, momentarily closing the book over his finger. He wanted to chastise Jongin, but the sight of his full, sinful lips closed around his shaft, bobbing hungrily made all thought leave his mind.

Jongin sucked hard as he lifted his head, releasing Kyungsoo with a loud slurp. “I thought you wanted to read?” His tongue darted out and he gave Kyungsoo a playful swipe just below his frenulum.

Kyungsoo's eyelids fluttered. He tried to muster the strength to glare at Jongin but the latter had closed his mouth over his head and was flattening his tongue as he swallowed around him. Kyungsoo rolled his head on his neck. His fingers pressed down hard on the pages of the book. He had half a mind to open it and continue reading, but that would mean covering the image of Jongin eagerly blowing him through his boxers.

Spit slid down his length, pooling in his own pubic hair. He had meant to shave, but it wasn’t like Jongin cared. In fact, the younger loved a bit of hair down there, it gave him a goal to reach with his lips. Kyungsoo dropped the book on their bedspread and moaned. His voice was low, to avoid waking up the rest of the members, and he cursed softly under his breath. Jongin always gave the best blow jobs.

Jongin pushed Kyungsoo's legs open – as much as they could in the restraining cotton fabric – and nuzzled his nose against the back of Kyungsoo's cock. He hummed, causing Kyungsoo to see stars on the backs of his eyelids.

Kyungsoo grabbed a fistful of the dark black strands and pulled him up to the tip. He liked it better when Jongin used his hands _and_ his mouth. Jongin's fingers closed around his shaft and worked in tandem as he bobbed up and down.

The familiar pressure of release built in Kyungsoo's balls. They tensed and Jongin sped up. He panted, tangling his fingers into the silky hair even more. He pulled hard and Jongin laughed around his cock. “Harder.” Kyungsoo yanked until Jongin's neck was arched and his mouth was empty.

Jongin licked his wet lips. “Are you going to punish me?” The way he looked at Kyungsoo was wicked. His lids hooded, lips moist and swollen, the veins in his neck throbbing as he strained in Kyungsoo's hands.

Kyungsoo's cock twitched. He could take control and plow deep into Jongin's ass…or he could make him suffer. He smiled ruefully and released Jongin from his grip. “Yes.” He sat up and pulled his damp shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. Then, he removed his boxers, freeing his cock.

Jongin watched him with a hungry expression. He followed suit and removed his clothes, adding to the pile on the floor. He shifted on the bed until he was flat on his back, looking up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes.

Kyungsoo straddled him and climbed upwards to his face. Beads of precum spilled out of his cock. Jongin from this angle was so beautiful. He pressed his cock against Jongin's lips, smearing them. He slapped it a few times for good measure and said, “Open.”

Jongin dutifully obliged, opening his mouth wide. His eyes were glued to Kyungsoo's face, waiting for his next instruction.

Kyungsoo slid his cock in painfully slow. He caressed the side of Jongin's face as he did so and then whispered, “Suck.” His head tilted backwards, breaking their eye contact, as Jongin began to work his dick expertly. He moved his hips aiding him, as he fucked the younger’s mouth.

Saliva dribbled down Jongin's chin as he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking deeply. He liked it when Kyungsoo took control. He swallowed around Kyungsoo's cock, making his tongue flat. His eyes closed for a second reveling the silky skin of Kyungsoo's shaft in his mouth. He slurped sloppily, leaving a trail of saliva dripping down the front of Kyungsoo's balls.

Kyungsoo pushed a little deeper, gagging Jongin, making that glorious sound. He wiped away the tears that sprang to Jongin's eyes and pulled out. His dick was slick and shiny from Jongin's spit. He closed his fingers around it and pumped. He rolled his thumb over his glistening head, bringing him closer to climax. He cursed softly under his breath.

Beneath him, Jongin tilted his head back and opened his mouth wider, sticking his tongue out to catch Kyungsoo's seed. The sight of it only made Kyungsoo's cock ache more. He jerked himself harder, his hips bucking into his hands and moans leaving his full lips in quiet pants. He slid his other hand up Jongin's chest to his neck and raked his nails down. Pink trails puckered on Jongin's tan skin.

Jongin's gripped Kyungsoo's thighs, pulling him closer to his face so he could take his balls into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around one and then sucked one in. He played with it for a few seconds and then switched to the other one. Jongin gently took both in his mouth, sucking carefully. Kyungsoo moaned deep in his chest. Jongin released him, and watched hungrily as Kyungsoo began pumping away again.

Kyungsoo's hips spasmed once, twice, and on the third time, several ropes of cum spurted from his head, decorating Jongin's pretty face with glistening milky strands. He sat down on his heels, hovering his ass just over Jongin's heaving chest.

Jongin reached up and scooped Kyungsoo's seed off with his fingers. He sucked each one clean, with playful eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows, causing his chest to press against Kyungsoo's sensitive balls and smiled. He gently moved Kyungsoo off him and headed towards their bathroom to wash up.

Kyungsoo rolled over, eyes still a bit bleary from the intensity of his orgasm. He shifted and felt the book poke his lower back. He lifted and pulled it out from under him. He blindly felt around the bed for his glasses – which had fallen off – and put them on. The pages fanned beneath his thumb as he searched for his place; and his eyes darted as he skimmed.

Jongin came out of the bathroom with a green hand towel around his neck, and the fringe of his hair dripping. He ruffled the towel through his hair, and laughed. “Oh, so you can get off, but not me?”

Kyungsoo side eyed him and leaned back onto the pillows. “That a problem?”

The bed dipped when Jongin climbed on. He crawled to Kyungsoo's lap and rested his chin on top of the book. Kyungsoo moved the book to cover Jongin's face. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and settled in to read once more. He was determined to ignore Jongin for real this time.

He was about to slip into the world of the book, when he felt Jongin's soft lips pepper kisses on his thighs. He shifted so his legs opened a bit wider. If Jongin wanted to touch him, it would only make the book scene hotter. He turned the page. The hero had finally entered the heroine and behind the novel, Jongin pressed lubed fingers to his entrance.

Kyungsoo hissed, but forced himself to keep reading. Jongin's fingers danced, teasing him, bringing Kyungsoo’s mind further and further out of the fog of the book. One finger slipped in, drawing out a low moan from Kyungsoo. He puckered his entrance around Jongin's finger, enjoying the sensation.

Jongin worked soundlessly, twisting his fingers and slowly stretching Kyungsoo open. He shifted his hips until his legs fell open. It was getting harder to focus on the content of the novel now. But he powered through. The hero was thoroughly fucking the heroine – described in more flowery language – but Kyungsoo would be damned if he could even put together two coherent thoughts as Jongin had lubed his cock and was pushing the tip inside of him, let alone follow the words in his novel.

Kyungsoo inhaled sharply. Jongin's length was stretching him wide open, and it was delicious. He was slow at first, allowing Kyungsoo to accommodate him, then he picked up speed. His length disappearing into Kyungsoo's tight hole.

Kyungsoo arched his back off the mattress and bit his lip as he moaned. Jongin's cock filled him so perfectly, warm and slick from the lube, as it struck his prostate. He folded the book shut, resigning it a lost cause and tossed it on the nightstand.

Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's legs and pushed them upwards towards his chest. It gave him a brilliant view of the soft texture of his balls, moving under the mauve colored skin, while he rammed into him. He clamped his teeth down on his lip as he watched them.

Kyungsoo circled his arms around his legs as they bobbed helplessly at Jongin's pace. He dug his nails into his plush thighs, leaving tiny red crescent shaped marks. He started to moan loudly, but Jongin quickly covered his mouth with his warm hand. Kyungsoo bit down on his palm. His eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to stay quiet.

Jongin grinned, quickening his speed even more, snapping his hips to an imaginary beat. Kyungsoo peeked at him, around his legs, panting. He used one hand to wipe sweat from his brow and kept the other holding his legs to his chest. Beneath them, his cock grew hard and leaky. He flopped his other arm down to twist the sheets in his fingers as Jongin slammed into him. His legs fell open, revealing his precome slicked tummy. Kyungsoo whimpered.

Jongin leaned forward, his forehead brushing against Kyungsoo's and whispered, “You make the hottest sounds.” He wet his lips and grunted. His cock throbbed inside Kyungsoo, swelling as he near his climax.

Kyungsoo reached up and grabbed Jongin's hair, knotting his fingers into it and pulled, hard. Jongin let out a yelp, his lips quivering and his eyes screwed shut. His whole body shivered. “More.”

Kyungsoo tugged again, twisting his wrist, and earning another wanton moan from Jongin's lips. After a momentary pause, Jongin leaned down to Kyungsoo's neck and attached himself there, sucking furiously. He swiped his tongue out over freshly bruised skin and then bit down. Kyungsoo saw stars. He released Jongin's hair from his grasp and carved his nails down his back, making Jongin's mouth pop open on his neck caressing it with his hot breath. Kyungsoo's glasses fogged. He yanked them off and threw them.

Jongin arched into Kyungsoo, hips undulating at a rough quick pace. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto Kyungsoo. He leaned back, placing his hands at the dip in Kyungsoo's waist. An angry hickey bloomed on Kyungsoo's cream colored skin. It was dark and purple, another mark from tonight.

Kyungsoo let out a gasp as Jongin fucked him harder. His voice had gone silent as he strained under his hands. His dick was throbbing with his erratic heartbeat and the sheets were twisted in his fists. Veins protruded in his neck as he continued to moan without a sound. He opened and closed his mouth, gasping.

Kyungsoo's head began to pound. He was hyper aware of every feeling. Jongin's fingers bruised his waist as he drove deep into him, striking that bundle of nerves. Light flashed behind Kyungsoo's lids. He gasped, back arching until only his shoulders touched their sheets. He inhaled deeply and let go of the sheets in his hands. He fumbled for Jongin's arm and pulled at it until he felt fingers gently close around his neck. He needed him to take away his breath. To replace it with stars in his vision and that seductive lightheadedness that brought him to climax.

Pressure built up inside his body. Every thrust only filled him with more. He gripped Jongin's strong arms with blind fingers, encircling them and drawing blood with his nails. He was so close. He exhaled as much as Jongin let him with a low whine. His thighs tightened around Jongin, hooking his heels. More pressure.

Kyungsoo's vision faded on the edges, tiny dots dancing and he knew this was it. He bucked against Jongin, and tightened around his length. A few quick shots of cum erupted from his aching cock and Jongin's hands left his neck in that instant – placing them back on Kyungsoo's bruised hips. He gasped for air, chest heaving, and the stars leaving his vision.

Jongin collapsed onto Kyungsoo, still thrusting into him and bit down on the elder’s shoulder. He came with a muffled moan. He kissed the bite mark with parted lips and then showered Kyungsoo's face with more kisses. Kyungsoo knew what he was thinking, and his heart swelled.

Kyungsoo smiled and sighed. He glanced over to the window and saw the first rays of sunlight shining through their curtains. He nudged Jongin and gave him a look. “Goddamnit.”

Jongin laid on his back, arm across his sticky stomach, panting. “What?” His expression was blissful and loose.

Kyungsoo swatted at him. “ _Only five minutes._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Lbr I wrote this last night when I was tipsy and named it after my drink. Please excuse any typos. I gave it several read-throughs (sober) and caught as many as I could.


End file.
